Signals transmitted over a network traverse a medium, which is usually referred to as a channel, and are received by a receiver unit of a communication device, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and portable computers. The transmitted signal and the received signal are usually not identical as the channel adds noise in the form of stray signals. Noise in the channel is generally due to distortions and interferences caused by operation of communication devices, environmental factors, etc. Further, the operations of various components, such as filters, clock circuits, oscillators and amplifiers, in the transmitting and receiving devices can add stray signals or noise to the transmitted signal.
The conventional method of recovering, from the received signal, an original signal that is substantially similar to the originally transmitted signal involves configuring the communication device to compute the various channel coefficients, also referred to as channel impulse response (CIR). The computation of CIR is a resource intensive process and consumes a high amount of processing power and electric power, thus reducing the battery life of the communication devices and adversely impacting the portability of the communication devices. Further, consumption of high processing power for the computation of CIR reduces the available processing power for running other applications on the communication device.